


relief.

by agreymatter



Series: nsfw one shots. [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, light thigh worship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: Jeongyeon and Tzuyu left alone in the dorm, while relaxing a massage leads to something more.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: nsfw one shots. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869877
Kudos: 34





	relief.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, finally finished this up after moaning about it for the longest time. more writing to come soon, ish, i hope. 
> 
> any way.
> 
> please enjoy 💜

A sense of peacefulness came over the dorm. Every member having already filed out. Their voices cheerily carried their goodbyes to Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. The older of the two smiling when glimpsing the bright smile that appeared in the crack of the door before it firmly shut.

Downtime was cherished, sparse and very welcomed when it came around.

Tzuyu was quick to settle on the couch and have a drama fill the background of the placid dorm, resting in the corner, content, knees drawn to her chest as she glanced occasionally at the drama. Looking to Jeongyeon moving to her room, ‘you gonna join me, unnie?’

‘Mmm, I’ll be there in a minute.’

Tzuyu replies with a curt nod, swiping away at her phone while the drama played out through the speakers.

Jeongyeon couldn’t resolve herself to idling, taking up her laptop before returning to the living room, making the most of their downtime.

Fleet footsteps carrying Jeongyeon back to the living room and her girlfriend, nestling into Tzuyu’s side as she found a comfortable position for herself.

Jeongyeon is diligent in her responses to the emails that had appeared in her inbox that morning, concentration barely bothered by the presence of Tzuyu beside her.

Momentarily having her focus broken by the hand on her hip, the grasp familiar as she feels Tzuyu draw her closer, the younger of the two pulling their bodies tightly together. A light laugh coming from Jeongyeon as she knows Tzuyu wanted to cuddle.

Jeongyeon finds warmth in resting between her legs, back against her front, as Tzuyu press her chin into Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Tzuyu wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s stomach.

Jeongyeon sinking into the plush of the cushions as she’s comforted by how Tzuyu’s thighs rested against her arms as her computer sat in her lap. Content to spend the rest of her day like this.

She hears the drawl of mushy love lines from the drama, ignoring their generic nature, having grown accustom to the formula for all these big reveal scenes. Jeongyeon adjusts herself quietly, moving more comfortably to rest in their light embrace, eyes trained on her screen with a continued rap of her fingers against the keys.

Tzuyu smiles at their position, softly locking her phone as her hands moved up Jeongyeon’s arms, nails softly running up to her shoulder across the exposed skin and a gentle coo of, ‘comfy?’

‘Very,’ content in the warm presence of Tzuyu, face brightening into a smile as she feels the kiss pressed to her cheek.

‘Good,’ Tzuyu’s voice tender as she peels stray hairs away from Jeongyeon’s neck, leaning over to press another kiss to the soft spot, moving higher and gently leaving a trail to the shell of her ear; blowing coolly, relishing in the shiver she feels pass through Jeongyeon.

‘Your neck feeling better, unnie?’

‘Oh? Yeah. It’s good now, just a tiny bit sore.’

‘Want a massage?’

‘Would you?’

‘Of course,’ Tzuyu’s smile subtly curling to a grin as she shuffles back, resting her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders, her voice sincere with false innocence ‘anything for you, unnie.’

Tzuyu’s thumbs press gently against the rigid bone in Jeongyeon’s neck, tenderly rotating up in sweeping circles with the solid joint of her thumb. Jeongyeon can feel the tension free up in her neck, eyes fluttering shut as she groans at the soothing pressure, a quiet moan passing from between her lips as she melts into Tzuyu’s touch.

‘God that feels so good, Tzuyu.’ Despite sitting upright, Jeongyeon is slack under the attention, shoulders slightly slumped, feeling herself loosen up at each of Tzuyu’s movements and how the concise motions bring her relief.

The younger woman is silent as Jeongyeon becomes her sole focus. Her smile brightening at the praise and whispers of moans underlying the noise from the television. Jeongyeon’s fingers stuttering across the keyboard, failing on the line she typed under Tzuyu’s loving touch.

Another murmur of need softly leaving Jeongyeon’s lips, spurring Tzuyu into leaving a kiss to her nape, repeating the motion of her fingers, moving her lips firmer to leave a stronger kiss to the same spot. Jeongyeon’s voice faint and keening at the attention but relenting and letting herself be adored by Tzuyu’s lips.

‘B-Baby…’ a soft hitch in her voice, the strong sense of need growing between her legs.

Gently shushing Jeongyeon as her tender actions continue, ‘let me take care of you, unnie.’

But Jeongyeon can’t ignore the want for more, moving her right hand to draw her nails over Tzuyu’s knee, leaving the skin slightly reddened as her teeth ground against each other. Once steady breaths starting to fluctuate and quicken as she gives herself over to Tzuyu.

Neither notice how the tv idles and turns off. The aimable sound of Tzuyu’s lips parting and pressing kisses against Jeongyeon’s skin, keeping each touch feathery the further up her neck she travels, leaning to pay attention to the side of her neck, each kiss softer than the last, keeping in mind to ease the intensity at the afflicted area.

She’s lost in the warmth of Jeongyeon, nose brushing against the baby hairs of her neck, Tzuyu deeply breathing in the sweet scent emanating from the older woman. Lips wrapping around the taut muscle, displaying affection in how tenderly the mark is sucked into her skin. Laving over the bruised area left in the wake of her lips. Her hands lightly gripping Jeongyeon’s hips, digging into her skin and leaving the trace of her firm grip there. It only adds to the growing arousal of Jeongyeon, each mark building her up, filling her head with the want and need for Tzuyu’s touch, a soft mutter of:

‘Tzuyu…’ the older girl’s voice faltering, moving into her touch, feeling her need steadily build. A soft whimper echoing in the room, the new kisses start at her shoulder calm with her pace as she slides over, leaving another and another, more and more, Jeongyeon surrendering her neck entirely to the series of kisses Tzuyu leaves. Fingers forgetting the emails, drawing to a halt on the keyboard as her head falls to one side, exposing more skin for Tzuyu to lave over.

Jeongyeon caught in the need growing with each moment they spent with the chaste kisses on her skin, frustrating her quietly, and as her breaths haggard, she knew exactly what she wanted from Tzuyu. ‘Baby please … wan’ more…’

‘Tell me what you want, unnie.’

Her blush is unmistakeable with how the heat sticks to her cheeks, a foreboding sense of shame in her words, ‘j-just touch me… please.’

Jeongyeon can feel herself squirm in the pause Tzuyu takes, the absence of her lips only breeding impatience, on edge from the gentle breaths that caress the exposed skin of her neck, small traces of spit creating a sheen on her skin, teeth sinking into her lower lip drawing it back, shaky breaths let go as she squirms in the rest. She needs Tzuyu.

Their silence broken with a devilish grin gracing Tzuyu’s face.

‘So pretty and needy for me–’ Tzuyu murmurs, voice dripping with lust as she whispers with heated breath against Jeongyeon’s ear, fingers of her right tracing the swell of her breast, her other hand moving to rest on her lower stomach ‘—love how desperate you sound, unnie.’

There’s another shiver coursing through Jeongyeon’s body as she feels Tzuyu’s teeth grasp her ear, bated breath hitching as she feels how Tzuyu moves her hand up into her shirt. Skirting over her skin with a lethargic pace, intent on having Jeongyeon be on edge for all of this. Adoring how the older woman’s body jumps at Tzuyu’s grip on her breast, over the soft fabric of her bra, the opposing hand trailing down to tease along the waistband to Jeongyeon’s shorts. The moan from Jeongyeon’s lips thick with need, as another sultry whimper follows it, needing more than just chaste touches.

‘P-Please, Tzuyu.’

Jeongyeon’s breaths are quickening, distracted by how hot her body feels under Tzuyu touches, more and more aware of how she has steadily soaked her panties, her chest is rising rapidly into the younger woman’s hold, eyes tightly shutting as Tzuyu slips under her bra, sharply tugging at her stiff nipple. Another shaking shiver, desperately craving more.

Jeongyeon confronted by how Tzuyu’s body traps her to that spot, completely at her mercy, left in such a vulnerable position. The absolute control Tzuyu has over her need, her wants, drives Jeongyeon’s desire for the gentle touch of the younger woman to be more. The beat of her heart growing faster, face burning brighter at how easy Tzuyu reduces her to a needy mess. Overcome by the comforting warmth and affection that radiates from her girlfriend.

She bites back a moan as Tzuyu finally slides her hand atop Jeongyeon’s panties, feeling how soaked she was after such light touches, her fingers finally caressing Jeongyeon’s clit. Drawing a thready ‘fuck,’ from her as she slams her laptop shut, near throwing it to the wayside as her teeth sink deeper into her lower lip; letting her body fall into Tzuyu’s hold.

‘Tzuyu…’ the name so easily rolling off Jeongyeon’s tongue, her voice waning, dripping with need as her hips stir and move up into Tzuyu’s hand.

Her touches are languid, artful and purposeful in passing over the sensitive nub with gentle continuous strokes. Slowly beginning to rub circles against her clit, wanting nothing more than Jeongyeon’s whimpers to echo through the room.

Jeongyeon’s cheeks are brazened with a blush, unable to help how her hips cant against Tzuyu’s hand, heat building quickly, need swelling with each tight rub on her clit. Jeongyeon losing any inhibition of having her voice rebound off each wall.

Desperately grabbing at Tzuyu to ground herself. Nails angrily digging into Tzuyu’s bicep, hips rutting against her fingers, loudly mewling at how directed each motion on her clit is, at how Tzuyu knows her body so well, pleasure coursing through her and clouding her mind.

The younger girl can’t help her fixation on Jeongyeon’s body, watching intently at each roll of her hips. Enamoured with how she easily twists and jumps at the light touches, a mess of sensitivity and need. How lustfully her voice is when verbalising her very need. Tzuyu loved when Jeongyeon was like this, making her every action slow and purposeful, purely for Jeongyeon’s delectation.

Drawn back at how Jeongyeon is reaching to lower her head, messily bringing them closer. Their eyes meet in a flash of need. It’s enough for Tzuyu, seeing all that she needs in how Jeongyeon is so clearly ruined, mouth agape, panting heavily, cheeks flush, moaning loudly as their lips meet in a heated kiss, and eyes tightly shutting, their tongues meeting in the shared warmth of their mouths.

Tzuyu can feel each stutter, each jump of her hips, quickening her fingers, drawing out hungry wanton moans. Jeongyeon strongly rolling her hips down into Tzuyu. She needs release, to feel herself fall over the edge, working with Tzuyu to reach her orgasm.

Jeongyeon threading her fingers into Tzuyu’s hair, needing to ground herself to something, breaking their kiss reluctantly, tightly holding onto every strand of dark hair, lust filled stare meeting Tzuyu’s, teary eyes showing how badly she needed this, the moan against Tzuyu’s lips was sinful and as Jeongyeon’s thighs falling further apart she knows that she was all but going to reach her peak.

‘You gonna come, unnie?’ Tzuyu teases, knowing Jeongyeon can’t form words that aren’t her name.

Jeongyeon bites back her moan, her teeth peeking out at how deeply they sink into her lower lip, only hurriedly nodding, a perfect picture of need that Tzuyu loved to see.

Tzuyu doesn’t waste a second, her fingers pulling aside the damp fabric covering Jeongyeon’s pussy, her two fingers easily sinking into her tight heat. Swiftly pumping and curling her fingers against Jeongyeon’s g-spot; so intimately attuned to each part of her body, knowing exactly how to have her come apart.

Tzuyu adoring every sound and move of Jeongyeon’s body: the strangled moans spilling from her lips, keening at the zealous push to bring her to orgasm, every high pitched mewl filled with pure need, her walls fluttering around her fingers before tightly clenching to keep Tzuyu inside.

Jeongyeon is a vision of desire. Only whimpering out Tzuyu’s name in a haze of need.

‘I-I-I,’ Jeongyeon’s voice punctuated by each of Tzuyu’s thrusts, voice rising with each messy vocal plea for release, overcome with how well Tzuyu fills her ‘come – ‘m gonna come.’

‘Do it –’

Her hand roughly kneading Jeongyeon’s breast, sharply pulling on her nipple, keeping the pump of her fingers intense and rhythmic.

‘—come for me unnie.’

Jeongyeon’s mind is cloudy, moaning loudly, grinding down, losing herself in Tzuyu’s touch. Her voice haggard and high pitched, focused on her need, hips moving into each thrust, tears welling in eyes. Knowing only how close to the edge she was, how well Tzuyu’s fingers filled her, how she only wanted to come.

Unsteady breaths falling from her lips, hips rutting into Tzuyu’s palm, groaning at the pressure on her clit. Walls clenching tightly, fluttering around Tzuyu, stomach pulsing, breathing quickened, curling forward as Jeongyeon comes for Tzuyu. The wave of pleasure having swelled enough that she finally crashes, slick spilling onto Tzuyu’s hand, cum soaking her fingers.

A single deafening decadent moans of ‘Tzuyu’ being all that echoes through their dorm in her elated state.

Jeongyeon stays curled inward on Tzuyu’s lap, grip on her hair only tightening as her thighs are left trembling, knees stuttering closer together, left hand holding on and loosely gripping Tzuyu’s wrist, extending her high with the soft rut onto Tzuyu’s fingers. Basking in the aftershocks of pleasure causing her to shiver and clench gently around both fingers. Tzuyu tracing Jeongyeon’s shoulder with light kisses, the light layer of sweat gleaming on her skin, only filled more with love at her vulnerable state.

Tzuyu keeps her fingers in place, feeling each flutter of Jeongyeon’s walls about her as each breath is deep and long, trying to steady themselves after the moment. A teasing murmur from Tzuyu, ‘You’re so cute, unnie.’

Jeongyeon can’t help smiling softly at the praise, eyes falling shut, letting herself fall back into Tzuyu, comforted by her presence. It was warming and nice to be so close like this, the embrace bringing Jeongyeon safety easily calming her after coming. Jeongyeon’s brow furrowed as she feels herself left empty, whining at the passing caress of Tzuyu’s fingers over her clit, when she finally had taken back control of her hand.

They lie still for a moment, Jeongyeon turning onto her side and curling further into Tzuyu’s chest, their moment of serenity broken by Jeongyeon whining out when watching Tzuyu go to wipe her hand of Jeongyeon’s slick and cum.

‘You wanna clean up my fingers, unnie?’ her tone of voice teasing as she halts her movement.

‘Yeah…’

Jeongyeon’s voice delicate as she draws Tzuyu’s fingers to her face, the younger woman yielding to the soft turn in her voice, letting Jeongyeon shuffle around onto her stomach and take her time. Swollen lips taking the tips, tongue swiping over the pads of her fingers before swirling around them, lowly moaning at the taste of herself.

Tzuyu can feel the pang in her chest swell, watching intently as Jeongyeon’s eyes flutter close, her own cheeks heating to a deep red while Jeongyeon diligently rids Tzuyu of any trace of her essence. A smirk drawing across Jeongyeon’s face as she knows the exact effect, she’s having on Tzuyu. That feeling of control fading the longer she watches Jeongyeon, at how her delicate lips leaving a trail of kisses down each knuckle, her eyes fluttered shut in concentration at adoring Tzuyu’s fingers.

It’s such a sudden flip, how she feels herself keen at the attention from Jeongyeon, wanting her lips to continue, to keep pressing onto every part of her skin, hooded eyes looking down with lust at the line of spit that joins Jeongyeon to her fingers.

Tzuyu sits chewing the inside of her bottom lip watching as Jeongyeon slowly crawls to straddle her lap, leaning on Tzuyu for support as she tosses aside her panties and shorts. The younger only fixated on the warmth she now feels of Jeongyeon’s slick being spread over her thigh, stuttery hands taking a loose hold of Jeongyeon’s hips, her reaffirming sense of control quickly dissipating.

She tries her best to stifle the moan that rises from her throat at feeling Jeongyeon rest her clit against the tensed muscle of her thigh, but her calm demeanour is gone, she’s at Jeongyeon’s mercy now.

Struggling to meet Jeongyeon’s gaze, as she teases Tzuyu with coos of ‘cute.’ Starting to rut into Tzuyu’s thigh, wincing slightly at the sensitivity on her swollen nub, reaching down to feel how drenched Tzuyu had gotten. ‘Did fucking your unnie get you this wet, Tzuyu-ah?’

Her nods are rapid, teeth sinking further into her lip as Jeongyeon’s fingers pushed against the thin fabric over her clit, the older woman marvelling at how the dampened state of her panties accentuated her clit as it clung to her core. ‘P-Please unnie.’

‘Do you think I could just leave my baby girl in a state like this? You were such a good girl for me, baby,’ the side Jeongyeon’s thumb slowly rubbing tenderly against the stiffened bundle of nerves, sending subdued waves of pleasure through Tzuyu, slowly splaying her fingers over her abs and keeping up the affectionate motion. It was a sight and one that Jeongyeon enjoyed fully, dipping down to Tzuyu to connect their lips in a muted kiss, maintaining the gentle stroke of her thumb, delighting as Tzuyu briefly broke their kiss to moan into her mouth. And the pleasure it brings Jeongyeon is overtly apparent in the large smirk curling her lips.

‘And good girls like you deserve to come, don’t you think?’ her voice drenched in desire accented by lust, smooth like silk and sounding like paradise to the younger woman. Jeongyeon trailing messy kisses along Tzuyu’s jaw, stopping right before her ear. She tuts at how Tzuyu can only nod in response, a soft click of her tongue and a teasing voice to admonish the flustered state Tzuyu was in, muttering out, ‘ah, ah baby girl, use your words. What do you want unnie to do?’

‘Y-Your – mouth – unnie – please use your mouth.’

And Jeongyeon can’t help the praise she has for Tzuyu, her free hand cupping Tzuyu’s reddened cheek and leaving one last chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth, ‘so well behaved, baby. Unnie’ll take good care of you.’

Jeongyeon slows her movements, placing her hand on either side of Tzuyu’s torso, moving herself between her legs, tracing each part of her body with a gentle caress, leaning forward to trail loving kisses along Tzuyu’s clothed chest. Whispering out small doting praises as her lips pass over her breasts, fingers bringing up the hem of her shirt to bunch it at the top of her stomach, kissing down the centre of her abs, taking time to admire the beautiful sight of Tzuyu shivering under every touch of her lips and Jeongyeon knows that she is desperate. And when soft swears spill from Tzuyu’s lips, watched intently with her mouth wide open, eyes wide as she silently pleads for more. She loved moments like these, how her clam and reserved girlfriend was so easily made into a hot mess of want and desire, moaning out for more; to have such control over Tzuyu thrilled Jeongyeon.

So, Jeongyeon doesn’t want to indulge Tzuyu, not yet. Her nose pressed against Tzuyu’s abs, fingers reaching back to tug down her skirt and panties in one swift motion so she can see the desperate state of Tzuyu. Throwing away Tzuyu’s clothes to the wayside with her own. Jeongyeon persisting in only leaving kisses over Tzuyu’s lower body, tantalisingly teasing with a cool breath across her exposed skin.

Tzuyu can feel her cheeks redden, watching Jeongyeon lower herself onto the plush of the couch, breath catching as she feels a nip against the inside of her thigh, Jeongyeon only relishing in the whimpers slipping past, further encouraging the marks that she sucks into Tzuyu’s left thigh. Turning her head to litter another series of marks against Tzuyu’s supple skin.

It’s torturing Tzuyu to have herself played with so flippantly, completely aware of what Jeongyeon wanted from her and how she wanted Tzuyu to beg for her to do more. She should have said it clearly, Jeongyeon knew that, but when Tzuyu felt that heated gaze on her; her words failed when her desire needed them the most.

The air is saturated with the sound of whines that meld into whimpers as Tzuyu grips the couch trying to ground herself as her need grows. Her moans growing in volume, thready and strung out, raising in pitch as Jeongyeon closes in on Tzuyu soaked core. The skin tightening on Tzuyu’s upper thigh as Jeongyeon leaves her twelfth mark and the smile on her face showing how much she enjoyed teasing Tzuyu.

She’s meticulous, placing her lips closer and closer to Tzuyu’s pussy, the string of marks always stopping before they would offer any real pleasure for the younger woman. But Jeongyeon knows how much Tzuyu can take, and if the stream of slick that has pooled beneath her is a sign of anything, it’s how badly Tzuyu needed relief and how desperate she was for it. Her skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, hair clumped together on her forehead, tears welling in the corners of her eyes; the desperation is clear on Tzuyu’s face and she can’t take another second without feeling actual pleasure on any part of her body.

And the second Jeongyeon leaned back on her calves, rising from the couch to take in the sight of Tzuyu, there’s a sudden fear in the younger’s eyes, her hands shooting forward to clutch to Jeongyeon. Her head nestled into her chest, soft sobs and trails of tears cresting her cheeks, she can’t be left like this. She knew she deserved to come, why was she being teased so badly.

Though the smile appears warm on Jeongyeon’s face, her devilish intent was already played out, she had Tzuyu exactly in the way she wanted her, placing her hand on Tzuyu’s head with a gentle caress, cooing at the small whimpers that Tzuyu lets go, so very needy when she hears ‘was that too much baby?’

Jeongyeon can feel the nods against her chest. ‘D-Don’t leave me like this, unnie.’

She entertains the idea for a fleeting moment, before giving a reassuring kiss to Tzuyu’s head, ‘I won’t. Good girls deserve to come.’ Jeongyeon moving her hand to thread in Tzuyu’s hair, sinking in with a strong grasp, tugging the younger woman back with a domineering look in her eye – the moan from Tzuyu sounding like music. ‘You’re a good girl Tzuyu, but you’re only my good girl, right?’

‘Ye-Yes, unnie. I-I’m your good girl. O-Only yours.’

‘That’s what I want to hear, baby.’ It’s how her voice breaks and stutters, how the tears softly roll down her cheeks, that fills Jeongyeon with an unspeakable pleasure, but this was as far as she would push Tzuyu, her ruined state too clear a sign of her breaking point. But this was her own little revenge for Tzuyu’s seductive act. So, her kiss is soft, loosening her grip on Tzuyu’s hair, easing up the front of her body with a subtle softness.

‘It was cute, getting my guard down with that massage,’ she’s pulling off Tzuyu’s clothes, stripping from her own as she moves to leave more kisses over Tzuyu’s naked body. ‘I liked it, Tzuyu-ah, but tell me you’re needy, baby. You look so pretty; all flustered and desperate. I think I prefer you like this. Especially when you come under my tongue.’

‘U-Unnie...’ her face darkening to a deeper red, feeling Jeongyeon push her back against the couch, trailing a teasing hand over her stomach, tensing as the mischievous look makes a home on Jeongyeon’s face.

Tzuyu is so desperate, so needy, so soaked, craving only Jeongyeon’s touch and she squirms under the reserved touches. Jeongyeon thinks it’s precious how her hips buck up against the cool air searching for any kind of pleasure, how Tzuyu hides her face behind her hands to mask the shame of being so painful aroused.

Jeongyeon wants the torturous idea of not being touched again to sink in, she wants Tzuyu to remember that she’s the one in control, that even if she is good, Jeongyeon is the one that lets her come. But it would be too cruel to leave her dripping against the couch. In a state of soft sniffles and whimpers at how all she craves is pleasure, to come even if it was just once. Fixated on the sensation she’ll feel, warm relief that washes over her, if it were only once, she would be happy and thank Jeongyeon for allowing her to finally go over the edge. To finally come.

Jeongyeon takes a moment to admire how needy Tzuyu looked in this moment and committed the sight to memory; her cheeks flush as sweat slicked strands of hair stuck to her forehead, her voice weighed down with neediness and her chest heaving with strained breaths. She was a vision and Jeongyeon felt herself drawn into her.

There isn’t a second Jeongyeon wastes, moving up to leave a fleeting kiss against Tzuyu’s lips, before she makes a new trail of tender kisses to her body. Pressing her lips against her collarbone with tender murmurs of her love and admiration of Tzuyu with each kiss left against her skin, two to each breast, across her abs before finding herself in front of Tzuyu’s soaked pussy. Drawing her tongue across her own lip, naturally guiding Tzuyu’s thighs to either side of her head, having her arms wrap around the toned legs, she reaches with her thumb down to spread Tzuyu’s folds, much to the flustered protest that Tzuyu lets out in a loud whine.

It’s a burning need that has to be sated, worsening knowing how Jeongyeon stared with eager intent at how soaked her core was, it made her blush even more with how Jeongyeon lingered, letting a whimper slip at her inaction being replaced by a moan that rips from her throat at the familiar feeling of Jeongyeon’s lips on her clit.

Tzuyu’s back arching off the couch from the sudden surge of pleasure Jeongyeon finally delivers. Her moan is a mixture of lust and relief; body shivering as the known lips of Jeongyeon quickly bring her to the edge of coming. So direct and focused, knowing exactly how to reward Tzuyu for her good behaviour.

And Tzuyu is giving herself over entirely, to the need that built up in her, to her lust for Jeongyeon, not shying away from the sensation, gladly rutting her hips onto Jeongyeon’s tongue, threading fingers through her hair to hold Jeongyeon’s head in place – where it was needed the most. Tzuyu can feel her thighs begin to tremble, the slight tremor bringing her knees together, each movement of Jeongyeon’s tongue bringing her closer to coming, mouth wide open with soft spills of swears and silent moans falling from her lips.

It was all worth the wait.

The older woman only pressing herself in with determination, asserting her control, a strong hum only having Tzuyu dig her fingers in deeper, pulling and needing Jeongyeon to continue, she was so very close. Rapid breaths and movements of her chest signalling how Tzuyu was about to come.

Her inhibitions forgotten as Tzuyu feels Jeongyeon hold onto her hand, the comforting firmness of her grip, how it reminds her of the love Jeongyeon has, that reassuring presence she always brought. Tzuyu’s face completely loose as she comes with a long groan, chest swelling as it felt so right to be in this moment, with a woman she loved deeply.

Hips moving down into Jeongyeon’s persisting tongue, not holding back at the gush of cum against her chin, tongue’s tip diving through her folds for the heady taste of Tzuyu, savouring her with each pass of tongue. Pushing to keep the waves of pleasure going, knowing it was only what Tzuyu deserved for being such a good girl. Lapping up more and more at Tzuyu’s clit, pressing loving kisses around the swollen nub.

In the moments of orgasming, quietly gathering herself as she comes down from her high, moaning out at the continued attention from Jeongyeon. The younger woman shivering in her sensitive state, a small hitch in the moan she lets go, her body loosely falling back to the couch. Jeongyeon passing through her folds one last time, delighting at Tzuyu’s taste, even more at the whine she hears.

The grip on Jeongyeon’s head finally loosening, the older woman moving up from the foot of the couch and interlocking her fingers with Tzuyu’s, free arm coming around to cradle Tzuyu, letting her head rest against her chest. Jeongyeon tenderly running her thumb over the back of Tzuyu’s hand, delivering soft kisses to top of her head.

Their place on the couch remains until Tzuyu’s breathing has mellowed, calmly matching that of Jeongyeon’s measured and reassuring beat, the moment of peace and love made Tzuyu’s chest bloom with the sweetest pang of love. It was Jeongyeon’s affect, there was never a more loving presence Tzuyu had ever felt, than the older woman. The moment is perfect, and she’s quick to keen at the affectionate kisses being left all over her face, drawing a small smile and series of laughs.

‘You’re my girl, Tzuyu,’ the phrase filled with honesty, ‘I love you.’

‘Unnie…’ the blush of her cheek deepening, face hiding in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck ‘…I love you too.’

To have those words returned was all that Jeongyeon needed, firmly leaving one last kiss to Tzuyu’s head, because as much as the cuddling was a necessity, being in the living room wasn’t the most private location. She hates to make Tzuyu move, she looks so peaceful and serene in her state of satisfaction from orgasming; ready to sleep and drift off in Jeongyeon’s welcoming embrace.

The nudge is reluctant and with caution, the pout on Tzuyu’s face familiar and easily breaking down any defence that Jeongyeon could have put up. ‘We can cuddle better in bed, baby, come on.’

And Tzuyu only agrees because of her gentle voice, and the promise of more time pressed into each other. The nods are reserved in reply, shuffling off the couch and gathering their clothes from the ground, jumping at the slap to her ass. Jeongyeon only grinning at Tzuyu’s glare, puckering her lips to blow a kiss at the younger girl as she’s propped up on her elbow watching with love.

Despite where Jeongyeon just had her mouth and how quickly she made Tzuyu come, the younger had no patience for the cheeky slap that was doled out. ‘Really?’

‘I couldn’t resist, your ass is amazing.’

Tzuyu is rolling her eyes, Jeongyeon only grins brighter, getting up to chase the younger girl to their room for more cuddles, or a second round.

It was always so nice to have the dorm to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
